Mafia
by Autumn2day
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menyerahkan dirinya sebagai budak seks untuk seorang pemimpin Mafia bernama Park Chanyeol /"Jadikan aku sebagai budak seks mu, Tuan Park Chanyeol!"/"Kau tahu? Kau memberikan pilihan yang buruk untuk hidupmu."/This is ChanBaek Story/Oneshot/Mature/Sex activity!Warning/YAOI/BL/RnR?


**-MAFIA-**

Suasana di malam hari ini begitu mencekam di tambah dinginnya musim dingin. Aura dingin itu menguar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sejak seorang pria mungil di hadapannya tiba – tiba saja datang menghampirinya dan sedikit menyita waktu berharganya.

Mata tajam itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Seorang pria mungil yang menyebutnya dirinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun itu tiba – tiba datang dan berlutut padanya untuk menjadikan miliknya.

Baekhyun – pria yang sedang berlutut itu menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya dengan penuh harap. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan ini, hanya saja ia sudah sangat lelah dengan kehidupannya.

Ia tahu, mungkin ini adalah adegan yang begitu memalukan di hidupnya tapi ia sudah tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan lagi selain meminta seorang mafia untuk membawa seluruh kehidupan Baekhyun untuk mafia itu.

Park Chanyeol – seorang pemimpin mafia yang sangat terkenal dengan kekejamannya dan tak main – main dengan lawannya. Semua orang takut padanya, namun sepertinya tidak untuk pria mungil itu.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kami tidak menerima remaja sepertimu."

Suara dingin itu mulai keluar dari mulut Chanyeol setelah cukup lama ia terdiam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyukai jawaban Chanyeol maka ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tu-tuan saya –"

Tapi Chanyeol yang sudah sangat membuang waktunya, ia mulai mencoba mengabaikan Baekhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Melihat pergerakan Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun panik. Ia beringsut memeluk sebelah kaki panjang Chanyeol. Para bodyguard Chanyeol langsung bertindak cepat untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari tubuh bosnya. Tapi pelukan Baekhyun di kakinya sangatlah kuat.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi, Tuan. Kau bisa menjadikanku seorang pesuruhmu, Tuan."

"Hei, anak muda menyingkirlah."

"Tidak sebelum Tuan Pa –"

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhempas begitu saja setelah bodyguard itu berhasil melepaskannya. Baekhyun menatap nanar punggung lebar Chanyeol yang kembali berjalan dengan bodyguardnya. Pikirannya benar – benar sudah kosong saat ini.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu. Apakah ia harus mengatakan hal ini? Biarlah yang penting Chnayeol mau meliriknya.

"Jadikan aku sebagai budak seks mu, Tuan Park Chanyeol!"

Teriaknya dengan suara yang keras. Sungguh dia tak tau kata – kata apalagi yang mampu untuk menghentikan langkah Chanyeol dan mau mempertimbangkannya lagi tawarannya. Dan sepertinya berhasil dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi.

Park Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan ini sebuah awal yang bagus bukan? apalagi beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Chanyeol membalik dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Pria yang masih terduduk di tanah itu masih tak percaya dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang menghampiri dirinya. Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun dan membungkukan badannya.

Ia mengambil dan menarik dagu Baekhyun mendekat ke wajahnya sambil menatap mata sipit milik Baekhyun itu dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun membalas tatapan mata yang di berikan Chanyeol untuknya, entah mengapa dirinya seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Ku mohon. Jadikan aku budak seksmu, Tuan Park Chanyeol."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sekali. "Aku sangat yakin, Tuan Park." Ujarnya sangat yakin dan percaya diri. Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringainya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia cukup tertarik dengan keberanian remaja laki – laki di hadapannya kini.

Ibu jari Chanyeol yang berada di dagu Baekhyun dengan perlahan naik ke bibir tipis berwarna peach yang begitu menggodanya. Ia mengusapnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau tahu? Kau memberikan pilihan yang buruk untuk hidupmu." Bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan terpaan hangat dari hembusan napas Chanyeol, jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi meter.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku memilih pilihan yang tepat untuk hidupku, Tuan."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti jalan pikir Baekhyun yang ingin di jadikannya sebagai budak seksnya. Chanyeol dibuat semakin penasaran kenapa Baekhyun mau memberikan tubuhnya untuk dirinya.

Tidak biasanya ada remaja yang memaksa dirinya sebagai budak seks di tambah wajah Baekhyun yang cukup membuatnya sedikit terpesona, sangat manis. Meskipun sedikit ragu untuk menerima Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol akan berusaha menikmatinya.

Senyum kecil akhirnya Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun setelah bergelut dengan pemikiran – pemikirannya. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Besok malam datanglah lagi pukul 9 malam. Jangan sampai terlambat, kau tahu bukan aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbaik hati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Mafia**

 **.**

 **YAOI/BL. Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah tahu ini akan terjadi padanya. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah mengetahui rasanya akan sesakit ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah menyadari sejak awal jika keputusannya adalah salah. Seharusnya.

Salah karena menjadikan dirinya sebagai budak seks untuk seorang pria pemimpin mafia seperti Park Chanyeol. Ini sudah hampir satu bulan Baekhyun terkurung di mansion besar milik Chanyeol dan sudah hampir satu bulan juga tubuhnya merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Setiap hari selalu ada luka lebam di tubuh Baekhyun, setiap malam Chanyeol akan selalu meminta Baekhyun untuk di puaskan olehnya tapi setelah melakukan seksnya Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi di luar kegiatan seks mereka. Selain jadwal Chanyeol yang sangat sibuk setiap harinya mungkin ia sendiri enggan untuk mengenal lebih jauh budak seksnya itu. Entahlah, itu hanya pemikiran Baekhyun saja.

Baekhyun harus bertahan meskipun dirinya hanya di anggap sebagai budak seksnya saja oleh Chanyeol, tidak lebih.

"Akhh – !"

Pekikan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia sangat terkejut saat ia merasakan sebuah cambukan tiba – tiba mengenai bokongnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain lembut dengannya, tidak pernah sekali pun.

Di depan bokong Baekhyun yang memerah, Chanyeol berdiri dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada sambil memegang sebuah cambuk kecil di tangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini benar – benar luar biasa menggoda di matanya.

Tangan dan kaki baekhyun terikat oleh tali dengan posisi yang sedang menungging dan memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang memerah. Kedua mata Baekhyun di tutupi oleh selembar kain hitam yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah dengan mulut Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Ia tidak pernah menyesali ketika Baekhyun memintanya sebagai budak seksnya dan mencoba tubuh Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya ia belum pernah mencoba tubuh senikmat tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh dengan sesekali meringis kesakitan ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup bongkahan bokong Baekhyun dan menggerakannya dengan sensual. Bokong Baekhyun benar – benar terasa pas di tangan besarnya.

"Kenapa tubuhmu selalu menggodaku setiap harinya, Jalang?"

Chanyeol melepaskan celananya hingga batang kelamin kebanggaannya yang telah menegang terlihat jelas. Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah melihat batang yang selalu menembus bokong itu karena Baekhyun akan selalu di tutup matanya ketika mereka akan melakukan seks.

Tubuh Chanyeol berjalan sebentar menuju laci meja dan menemukan sebungkus kondom baru. Ketika seks Chanyeol selalu memakai alat pengaman ini, ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan cairannya di lubang manapun kecuali di mulut. Alasannya simple tapi sangat berharga, Chanyeol tidak ingin tertular penyakit apapun apalagi saat ini ia melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang berpotensi besar adanya penyakit HIV/AIDS.

Setelah memasang kondomnya dengan pas di batang kemaluannya, Chanyeol kembali mendekat ke arah Baekhyun berada. Ia menumpukan lututnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan lubang anus Baekhyun.

Tanpa aba – aba apapun, Chanyeol langsung melesatkan batang penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang anus Baekhyun dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak – sentak ke depan.

Baekhyun memekik antara kesakitan dan juga kenikmatan yang menyatu menjadi satu. Kenikmatan itu bertambah ketika Chanyeol mulai menciumi punggung telanjang Baekhyun yang sangat putih bersih, mungkin lain kali Chanyeol akan membuat luka di sana.

Hentakan – hentakan keras itu Chanyeol berikan tanpa ampun untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Baekhyun tak berhenti – hentinya mendesah menikmati setiap tusukan yang Chanyeol berikan. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika Chanyeol sudah membawanya kepada kenikmatan dunia.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan melepaskan batang kemaluannya dari lubang Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Apa Chanyeol kehilangan moodnya untuk melakukan seks seperti waktu itu yang berakhir Baekhyun harus menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi sendirian. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau sampai itu terjadi lagi.

Tubuh Baekhyun di balikan oleh Chanyeol menjadi telentang. Ikatan di kakinya pun perlahan di buka oleh Chanyeol begitu juga dengan ikatan di tangannya membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"A-ada apa, Tuan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kaki dan tangannya yang sudah terlepas ikatan tali namun matanya masih tertutup oleh kain hitam.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menindih tubuhnya. Hembusan napas Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun rasakan di sekitar wajahnya tapi belum ada tanda – tanda Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya.

Perlahan kain yang menutup kedua matanya terangkat ke atas. Kedua mata indah Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka, objek pertama yang ia lihat ada mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sangat terpesona melihatnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membuka penutup mata Baekhyun saat mereka masih tergelut dengan seks mereka. Arah pandang Chanyeol turun menuju bibir Baekhyun, dengan gemas ia melumat kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Otak Baekhyun masih belum bisa bereaksi apapun dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba sangat aneh ini. Ia melihat setiap perlakuan Chanyeol dengan diam, ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya.

Sedetik kemudian lumatan kecil itu menjadi sebuah ciuman panas dan kasar bahkan Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan darah. Mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka membuatnya dengan mudah memasukan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun bermain.

Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Ia memelintir nipple Baekhyun dan menariknya cukup kasar. Satu tangannya lagi ia arahkan menuju lubang anus Baekhyun dan memasukan jari tengahnya untuk kembali melebarkannya.

Chanyeol yang tak bisa lagi mengendalikan nafsunya mulai memasukan kembali penisnya ke lubang hangat Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan mulai menggenjotnya kembali.

"Rasakan ini Baekhyun, rasakan!"

Tangan Baekhyun tergerak untuk melingkarkannya di leher Chanyeol sambil pria itu terus menggenjotnya. Sudah tak terbendung lagi berapa desahan nikmat yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya apalagi ketika batang penis Chanyeol menumbuk tepat di prostatnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat.

Beberapa kali hentakan kemudian sperma Chanyeol keluar dari sarangnya dan menampung penuh di dalam kondom begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang juga mengeluarkan spermanya hingga mengotori ranjang dan sebagaian tubuh Chanyeol.

Napas keduanya begitu terengah – engah seperti habis melakukan lari marathon. Chanyeol melepaskan kondom penuh sperma itu dari penisnya dan membuangnya dengan asal ke lantai. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang menggoda pasca mencapai puncaknya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kaki Baekhyun, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat sexy dengan keringatnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegub dengan cepat sambil menatap mata bulat itu.

Bibir milik Chanyeol turun di dahinya untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Chanyeol mengecup begitu lembut. Baekhyun begitu tertegun melihat kelakuan aneh Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dan kembali menatap mata Baekhyun. Tanganya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi lembut Baekhyun dan mengusap peluh yang berada di sekitar pelipis Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir cukup untuk hari ini. Selamat beristirahat." Ujarnya di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Baekhyun.

Perlahan tubuhnya terangkat dan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke almari dan menemukan bathrobe berwarna hitam. Setelah memakainya ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian yang masih terdiam belum bisa mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi barusan.

Kenapa tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol lembut padanya?

Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika menemukan jam masih menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Ini tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini dan bahkan seks mereka hanya di lakukan satu jam saja?

Biasanya Chanyeol akan mulai meminta melakukan seks pada pukul 10 malam dan bisa berakhir pukul 3 atau 4 dini hari. Entah melakukan beberapa mainan sadis bersama Chanyeol dan juga tak ada kecupan semanis itu untuk mengakhirinya.

Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin saja Chanyeol ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ia selesaikan. Lebih baik dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya kembali.

 **.**

 **O000o000O**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan suara merdu yang di berikan oleh burung – burung yang sedang hingga di sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari kamar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum mendengar itu setidaknya ia bisa mendengar kembali kicauan burung yang indah.

Untuk pertama kalinya lagi Baekhyun bisa bangun di pagi hari, biasanya ia selalu terbangun siang menjelang sore karena begitu kelelahan melayani Chanyeol dengan hasrat yang menggebu – gebunya tapi berbeda malam kemarin.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Tapi yasudahlah toh karena semalam ia bisa bangun pagi seperti ini. Meskipun tubuhnya masih sakit terutama di bagian bokongnya Baekhyun bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mandi.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk mandi karena ini musim dingin, Baekhyun segera berpakaian dengan kaos yang di lapisi suiter berwarna peach dan memakai celana training yang panjang berwarna putih.

Di rasanya cukup dengan langkah yang sedikit aneh, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. Perutnya sangat lapar saat ini. Saat berjalan menuju dapur tak jarang Baekhyun mendapatkan pandang jijik dari beberapa pelayan yang melewatinya tapi Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing.

Langkah Baekhyun yang akan memasuki ruang dapur terhenti karena melihat seorang pria yang sangat tampan luar biasa itu sedang menikmati sarapannya sendirian di atas meja makan. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

Ia baru saja ingin membalikan badannya sebelum suara berat itu mengintrupsinya, memanggil namanya dan memerintahnya.

"Baekhyun. Kemarilah"

Dengan langkah tertatih Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau ingin sarapan juga kan? Duduklah, sarapan bersamaku." Masih dengan senyuman Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Ia sedikit meringis ketika bokongnya mencium kursi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil, pasti karena dirinya semalam. Ia mengambil satu potong roti isi dan di berikannya di atas piring Baekhyun.

"Makanlah."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih." Lirihnya dan mulai memakan roti isi itu.

Ini sangat canggung, mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara berat Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"Hari ini kau ingin melakukan apa?" Tanyanya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahanya dan terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir. Ia tidak tahu akan melakukan apa hari ini mengingat tugasnya hanya melayani Chanyeol tapi terkadang ia membantu beberapa pelayan untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, saya belum memikirkan untuk melakukan apa hari ini." Jawabnya dengan tatapan polos yang ia berikan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Pavilium taman belakang? Bagaimana?"

"Anda tidak bekerja, Tuan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Meliburkan diri." Jawabnya dengan santai. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Saya mau." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Ku tunggu di pavilium."

Tubuh Chanyeol bangkit dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di atas meja makan. ia masih memperhatikan punggung lebar Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

Tak mau membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama dengan segera Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya ia langsung mengejar Chanyeol ke taman belakang yang terdapat sebuah pavilium. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa seorang pemimpin gengster yang kejam itu memiliki sebuah pavilium yang sangat indah seperti ini.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat seorang Park Chanyeol sedang duduk di sana sambil menyesap sebatang rokok di tangannya sambil menatap kolam ikan yang memang berada di depan pavilium tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun menurut untuk duduk di sampingnya dan Chanyeol segera mematikan rokoknya meskipun rokok itu belum habis.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol tiba – tiba membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui alasanmu menjadi budak seks untukku. Kau pasti tau jika aku bukanlah sepenuhnya orang baik dan bahkan jika ada orang yang mengkhianatiku aku tak segan – segan untuk meledakan kepalanya. Kau tak takut itu terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertanya mengenai alasannya karena sebelumnya mereka tidak seperti ini. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan ikut menatap Chanyeol.

"S-saya," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah dan tersenyum lirih menatap Chanyeol. "Saya tak punya pilihan lain. Saya hidup seorang diri di dunia ini, saya juga tidak tahu siapa keluarga saya dan sampai suatu hari anda menyelamatkan saya 10 tahun yang lalu. Saya tahu sebenarnya anda adalah orang baik dan saya ingin membalas budi untuk anda."

"Aku pernah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Yah, hari itu saya sedang meringkuk lemas di dalam sebuah gang kecil. Saat itu saya belum mengisi perut sama sekali dari hari kemarin dan tiba – tiba anda datang membawakan saya sekotak nasi berserta lauknya. Sejak saat itu saya mencari semua tentang anda dan keberadaan anda untuk setidaknya berterima kasih pada anda."

Mendengar cerita Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya menatap kolam ikan koi yang penuh warna warni.

"Yeah, mungkin kau akan terkejut. Pemimpin mafia yang setiap harinya menjual narkotika dan juga senjata illegal sepertiku selalu memberi makanan untuk orang yang tak mampu, kau tahu? Karena dulu aku berasal seperti mereka. Aku sama sepertimu Aku juga tidak mengetahui siapa keluargaku, sejak kecil aku ikut bersama Tuan Hiraki yang dulunya adalah pemimpin kelompok ini sebelumnya. Aku di didik sangat keras olehnya namun meskipun begitu aku selalu tak lupa darimana aku berasal."

Baekhyun tersentuh dengan cerita Chanyeol. Ia telah berpikir salah mengenai seorang gengster apalagi terhadap Park Chanyeol yang setiap harinya membuat luka lebam di tubuhnya.

"Tuan Park, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Berhentilah berbicara formal padaku, Baek. Kau boleh seperti itu lagi jika kita sedang melakukan seks. Ah, berapa usiamu saat ini?"

"Ehm, 26 tahun."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan satu alis yang di angkat. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memperhatikan setiap inchi kulit Baekhyun. Benar – benar tidak terlihat seperti 26 tahun malah terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahun.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Baek. Ya ya ya, remaja jaman sekarang selalu mengaku jika dirinya sudah dewasa."

"S-saya serius! Usia saya saat ini 26 tahun."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Dengan wajah seperti itu kau hanya berbeda 4 tahun dariku? Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya. Kau tau apa akibatnya jika berbohong padaku?" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di depan telinga Baekhyun. "Kau akan bisa melihat otakmu berceceran keluar."

"Tapi saya serius saat ini saya berusia 26 tahun, Tuan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan menundukan kepalanya frustasi. Chanyeol yang berhasil menggodanya terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengambil tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda, Baekhyun. Ya meskipun aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai usiamu itu, hahaha..."

Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan merenggut. Bibir Baekhyun yang maju beberapa centi membuat Chanyeol langsung mengecupnya. "Jangan menakut – nakutiku seperti itu lagi, Tuan."

"Baiklah – baiklah, asal kau mau melakukannya di sini."

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Melakukan apa?"

"Kau pasti tau, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius kemudian tubuh Baekhyun dengan tiba – tiba di tarik masuk ke dalam pavilium dan menutup tirai berwarna merah muda yang mengelilingi pavilium.

 **.**

 **O0o_o0O**

 **.**

Siang semakin naik tapi tidak mengganggu suhu dingin yang terjadi di Korea Selatan. Meskipun sudah memasuki bulan ke dua, Korea belum juga di turunkan salju jadi di sana belum terlalu dingin.

Termasuk dua orang yang sedang terlelap di dalam pavilium dengan hangatnya selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka. Tangan Chanyeol mengerat di pinggang Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah seksnya, Chanyeol tidur di atas ranjang yang sama dengan budak seksnya setelah melakukan seks. Apalagi tadi sama sekali Chanyeol tidak melakukan kekerasan atau pun permainan aneh yang biasa ia lakukan pada Baekhyun, ia hanya melakukan seks biasa.

Mata bulat Chanyeol membuka dengan perlahan. Objek pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Oh jangan lupakan bekas sperma yang mengering di sekitar mulutnya dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Chanyeol tidak memakai kondom karena di pavilium ini tidak ada benda kecil itu.

Hatinya bergetar ketika tangannya mencoba menyentuh pipi putih Baekhyun. Jujur, Chanyeol menyukai setiap aspek tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kakinya. Seolah Baekhyun tidak mempunyai cela apapun di tubuhnya, ia sangat sempurna.

Tak hanya tubuhnya, Chanyeol juga menyukai sifat Baekhyun. Jangan kira Chanyeol tak memperhatikan Baekhyun, mansionnya di awasi oleh banyak CCTV dan Chanyeol bisa melihat aktivitas apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Meskipun beberapa pelayannya selalu menatap Baekhyun tak suka tapi Baekhyun tak pernah membalas mereka, ia juga selalu membantu pekerjaan pelayan lain seperti memasak, membersihkan ruang kerjanya, menyiram tanaman dan juga memberi makan untuk ikan – ikannya.

Apa ini tandanya ia mencintai Baekhyun? Dengan budak seksnya sendiri? Sebelumnya Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan ini pada wanita atau pria mana pun tapi ketika bersama Baekhyun jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat. Dan ia sangat suka berada di dekat Baekhyun, entahlah mungkin karena Baekhyun selalu mengeluarkan aura positif.

Ada sedikit terbesit rasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena sudah begitu banyak menodai dan melecehkan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika mata bulan sabit itu terbuka, ia menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut melihat Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Setiap mereka selesai melakukan seks, Chanyeol pasti akan selalu meninggalkannya tapi ini? Bahkan Chanyeol tersenyum menawan di sampingnya. Apa kepala Chanyeol tadi terbentur sesuatu?

"Tu-tuan?"

"Kau terkejut aku masih berada di sini?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk membuat Chanyeol gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Jarinya terangkat dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, bisa ia rasakan kelembutan di sana.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya juga. Tiba – tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Ia hampir melupakannya.

"Saya ingin bertanya sesuatu, Tuan."

"Tanyakan saja."

Baekhyun membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. "Anda adalah seorang bandar narkoba. Apa anda seorang pemakai juga?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menjawabnya.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku bukanlah orang – orang bodoh di luar sana yang menghancurkan hidupnya dengan barang – barang itu. aku masih waras untuk tidak mencoba itu, Baekhyun-ah."

"Lalu, apa barang – barang itu ada di sini?"

"Yah, tentu. Ada di gudang belakang di sana."

"Termasuk senjata ilegal ada di sana?"

"Yah tentu. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan rasa khawatir. "Bagaimana jika ada polisi yang datang kemari?"

Menanggapi kekhawatiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung telanjang Baekhyun seolah menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Polisi tidak akan tahu tempat ini karena aku sudah memblokir semua akses yang dapat melacak tempat ini. Setidaknya itu yang selalu di lakukan para kelompok kejahatan sepertiku untuk menyembunyikan barangnya."

Di dalam pelukannya Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Hembusan napas Baekhyun dan sedikit gesekan bibir tipisnya yang mengenai nipple Chanyeol membuat pria itu menggeram, menyulutkan kembali libidonya.

Ia kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Pria yang di tindihnya sedikit terkejut menatap bingung ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menyeringai. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di depan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu, Baekhyun?" Bisiknya di depan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika menatap mata Chanyeol sedekat ini yang sedang di liputi kembali nafsunya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun yang selalu menggodanya jika di diamkan begitu saja. Tidak perlu barang haram itu jika bibir Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya candu seperti ini.

Baekhyun kembali melenguh dibuatnya ketika Chanyeol mulai mengusap tubuh bagian atasnya. Apalagi ketika jemari besar itu terus menggoda nipplenya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku dat – oh fuck!"

Seseorang yang dengan tiba – tiba menyibak tirai pavilium itu di buat terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sahabatnya sedang melakukan seks dengan seseorang.

Mengetahui ada orang lain, Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol yang sepertinya majikannya itu tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Chanyeol menggeram tak suka ketika Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan tautannya dan menarik selimutnya tinggi untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia melirik tajam ke arah 'pengganggu'.

"Sialan, keluarlah. Jangan ganggu aku." Ketusnya.

"Well, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu tapi ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui ini tentang Tuan Hiraki. Sepertinya beliau menyuruh kita untuk terbang ke Jepang."

Mendengar kata Tuan Hiraki membuat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol mengendur. Ia kembali menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun meskipun untuk satu malam pun tapi pekerjaannya menuntutnya apalagi Tuan Hiraki lah yang memanggilnya langsung. Pasti Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun lebih dari satu malam.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Kita akan lanjutkan jika aku sudah kembali pulang." Ujarnya dengan pelan di akhiri sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memakai kembali pakaiannya. Matanya pun tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata teman Chanyeol itu yang menatapnya penuh... intimidasi?

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat matamu keluar, Kim Jongin. Jika kau terus menatapnya seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tajam tanpa memberhentikan aktivitasnya. Pria yang di panggil Jongin itu terkekeh pelan.

"Mainan barumu? Pantas saja akhir – akhir ini kau tidak datang ke club."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan yang lebih memuaskan disini untuk apa aku pergi ke club?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda pada Baekhyun dan membuat pria yang masih berselimut itu memerahkan pipinya.

Jongin menatap jijik pada Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah berpakaian lengkap. "Ayo kita pergi dan Baekhyun-ah jangan berlama – lama di sini, udara semakin dingin. Tunggu aku pulang, mengerti?" Baekhyun hanya mengganggukan kepalanya dan tak lupa Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari pavilium itu dan merangkul pundak Jongin.

Jongin melepas rangkulan Chanyeol dan menjauh beberapa centi darinya. "Sialan kau bau sperma." Hardiknya. Chanyeol terkekeh namun itu bertahan sementara ketika Jongin kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan datar.

"Mainan barumu itu. Sepertinya dia tidak asing lagi di mataku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Mafia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dinginnya udara tak menyulutkan tubuh tinggi itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hari sudah malam dan saat ini ia sudah berdiri di atas balkon di sebuah hotel sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Matanya yang tadi menatap ramainya jalan raya kini menatap ke atas dan melihat butiran – butiran salju mulai turun. Ini salju pertama yang turun ke dataran Jepang dan ia bersyukur bisa merasakannya.

Ia menadahkan telapak tangannya hingga butiran – butiran salju itu terkumpul. Putih, ini mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Kulit Baekhyun yang sangat putih dan juga lembut. Ia jadi merindukan Baekhyun di Korea sana.

"Chanyeol-ah, masuklah. Kau bisa mati beku jika berada di luar terus."

Mendengar suara Jongin yang memperingatinya membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia jadi teringat tentang perkataan Jongin tadi siang padanya tentang Baekhyun.

Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh berpendapat buruk tentang Baekhyun-nya meskipun yang mengatakan itu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil sendiri.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Besok pagi adalah jadwal mereka untuk check out dari hotel dan kembali ke Korea. Ini sudah hampir tiga hari mereka berada di Jepang, Tuan Hiraki sakit keras dan membuat mereka membantu menghandle pekerjaan yang berada di Jepang.

Ia membanting tubuhnya di salah satu ranjang di sana. Ia melirik ke samping kanannya ada Jongin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di atas ranjang.

"Jangan kau pikirkan perkataanku tadi. Yeah, seperti yang kau katakan mungkin aku salah lihat." Ujar Jongin tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada ponsel di genggamannya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa gelisahnya.

Keesokan paginya setelah ia melakukan check out dan melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Korea perasaan gelisah itu terus menghantuinya. Suara Jongin yang mengatakan hal itu bagaikan kaset rusak di otaknya.

Ia ingin segera kembali ke mansionnya, bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan membuktikan sendiri atas perkataan Jongin kemarin.

" _Aku seperti pernah melihat mainan barumu sebelumnya, Chanyeol-ah."_

Perjalanan udara yang hanya di tempuh 4 jam itu berlangsung cepat, pesawat itu telah berhasil mendarat di landasan bandara Incheon. Sama seperti Jepang, Korea juga sudah di landa salju.

Mereka berdua telah di tunggu oleh supir kepercayaan Chanyeol di area kedatangan. Pria bertubuh tegap itu membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol dan Jongin ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang kembali,Tuan." Sapanya kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah?"

"Stabil, Tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju mobilnya yang di ikuti oleh Jongin di sampingnya. "Kau ingin mampir ke mansionku?" Tawarnya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Tentu, aku ingin mengambil beberapa barang lagi di sana." Jawab Jongin dengan tenang. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil ketika mobil itu telah berhenti di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi berarti. Ia masih memikirkan percakapannya dengan Jongin kemarin.

" _Maksudmu Baekhyun? Kau pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya? Dimana?"_

Perjalanannya menuju mansionnya berjalan dengan cepat karena sedari tadi Chanyeol tak berhenti melamun bahkan Jongin yang mengajaknya berbicara pun di abaikannya. Jongin mengerti pasti Chanyeol masih memikirkan jati diri Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Setelah mobil itu berhenti, Chanyeol dan Jongin segera turun. Ia menatap sekeliling area depan rumahnya yang terlihat sangat aman. Tidak ada tanda – tanda bahaya sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia tinggalkan.

" _Yeah, di kantor polisi. Kau tau sendiri bukan, jika aku sering keluar masuk kantor polisi? Dan wajah Baekhyun sangat tak asing, aku pernah melihatnya berada di kantor polisi sedang mengintrograsi seseorang di sana yeah meskipun dia tidak berseragam kepolisian tapi entah mengapa aku yakin jika dia adalah anggota kepolisian, Chanyeol-ah. Kau harus waspada, mungkin saja ini hanya jebakan darinya."_

Tangan besar Chanyeol membuka pintu besar berwarna putih itu. matanya meneliti tajam ke arah sekeliling ruang tamu, matanya pun melirik ke arah CCTV yang dalam keadaan baik – baik saja. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengecek seluruh isi CCTV di mansionnya dan melihat apa saja yang terjadi selama ia pergi tiga hari.

"Sepi sekali tumben, di mana para pelayanmu? Apa kau meliburkannya sebelum berangkat ke Jepang?" Sahut Jongin yang menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari.

Benar, ini sepi tidak seperti biasanya karena Chanyeol memang tidak meliburkan para pelayannya. Rasa gelisah itu kembali muncul di hatinya.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam mansionnya yang di ikuti oleh Jongin di belakangnnya.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kepala pelayan Kim?" Teriaknya namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Ada yang tidak beres'.

"Baekhyun?! Kepala pelayan Kim! Tidak ada orangkah di sini?!" Teriaknya sekali lagi dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menyahut.

" _Jadi kau menuduh Baekhyun adalah anggota kepolisian dan sedang mencoba menjebakku dengan cara seperti ini? Jangan mengatakan yang tidak – tidak tentang Baekhyun, brengsek! "_

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Kakinya akan melangkahkan naik ke atas tangga namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya.

"S-saya di sini, Tuan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil yang terpantri di wajah manis Baekhyun. Kakinya bergerak untuk mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Kupikir terjadi sesuatu. Syukurlah." Bisiknya. Baekhyun tak membalas pelukan Chanyeol, ia memilih terdiam. Baekhyun tersenyum miring ke arah Jongin dan matanya pun melakukan gerakan intruksi seperti memerintah seseorang di belakang Jongin.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan bertepat dengan itu tubuh Jongin di kunci oleh beberapa orang berseragam kepolisian.

"Keparat! Baekhyun seorang polisi!" Jongin memekik kencang membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sahabatnya yang telah di kunci oleh dua orang polisi.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, rahangnya menguat. Ketika ia kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun, sebuah pistol di depan matanya lah yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat Baekhyun mengacungkan pistol di depan matanya.

"Menyerahlah, Park Chanyeol."

"B-Baekhyun?"

Ini seperti bukan Baekhyun yang sebulan lalu memohonnya untuk di jadikan budak seksnya. Baekhyun saat ini terlihat begitu berani dan tenang sekaligus karena sandiwara Baekhyun telah usai, ia berhasil di jebak oleh kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Kau terkejut melihatku seperti ini? Ku pikir, aku sudah ketahuan olehmu karena kemarin temanmu benar – benar terlihat seperti mengenaliku tapi ternyata di luar ekspetasiku dan realitaku benar – benar terjadi sekarang."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Tubuh Chanyeol ikut di kunci oleh dua orang berseragam kepolisian juga. Sontak Chanyeol langsung memberontak kuat agar bisa terlepas dari mereka.

Pengkhianatan ini sangat menyakitkan tak sebanding dengan Tuan Hiraki yang suka menyiksanya dulu.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu? Kau pikir aku benar – benar balas budi tentang itu? Tidak, tidak ada balas budi di kamusku untukmu, Park Chanyeol. Yang ada hanya pembalasan dendam. Haruskah ku ingatkan 10 tahun yang lalu padamu?"

Tubuh Chanyeol terdiam dan tidak memberontak lagi. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah menurunkan pistolnya.

"Keluargaku di bantai habis oleh kelompokmu, Brengsek!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan matanya pun telah memerah yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya kembali sakit ketika ia kembali membuka memori mengenaskan itu.

10 tahun yang lalu ketika Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, ia dikejutkan oleh darah yang berceceran di setiap sudut rumahnya. Wajahnya menatap tak percaya ketika ayah, ibu dan juga kakak laki – lakinya sudah bergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

Ia mengecek setiap tubuh anggota keluarganya, berharap jika masih ada yang bertahan hidup. Dan seolah keajaiban sedang berpihak padanya ketika ia mengecek tubuh sang ayah, denyut nadinya masih berdetak meskipun sangat lemah.

" _A-ayah? Ayah? Kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Mata sang ayah perlahan membuka ketika mendengar suara sang anak memanggilnya. Baekhyun bersyukur lega ketika mata ayahnya sudah terbuka meskipun hanya sedikit.

" _B-Baekhyun-ahhh..."_

" _Ayah, siapa yang melakukan ini katakan padaku?"_

" _P-Park Chanyeol. Si mafia brengsek itu yang akhh –"_

Sejak saat itu nama Park Chanyeol akan selalu ia ingat dan akan melakukan berbagai cara agar dendamnya terbalaskan dan saat ini adalah saat yang paling di nanti – nanti seumur hidupnya. Ketika Chanyeol berada di ambang kehancurannya.

"Kau menghancurkan keluargaku dengan mudahnya dan membuatku menjadi hidup sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini."

Chanyeol mendadak pucat. Benar, 10 tahun yang lalu ia pernah membantai sebuah keluarga kepolisian karena hidup dan kelompoknya terancam oleh polisi itu maka ia harus memusnahkannya dan tidak dapat di percaya jika ia masih meninggalkan satu anggota keluarga dan lebih parahnya lagi Chanyeol mencintainya.

Mencintai Baekhyun? Ya, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Satu tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Ini konyol, benar – benar konyol. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan tertawa miris.

Baekhyun mendekati tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan pistol yang masih berada di tangannya Baekhyun mengangkat dagu Chanyeol dan menatap mata bulat itu penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kau tahu? Tiga nyawa di balas satu nyawa itu sungguh tak adil." Bisiknya di depan bibir Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menggeram memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun yang hanya beberapa centi di depan bibirnya.

Dengan sekali hentakan tubuhnya dapat terlepas dari kuncian dua polisi dan dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih pistol Baekhyun kemudian tubuh mungil Baekhyun ia dorong hingga membentur dinding.

Dua polisi itu langsung mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Chanyeol begitu pun dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun. Ia menempatkan ujung pistol itu di pelipis kanan Baekhyun. Satu tangannya lagi ia lakukan untuk mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Polisi muda itu sangat terkejut dan di buat sampai tak berkutik seperti ini.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memperingatinya. Ia menelan salivanya sulit, jujur saja saat ini ia sedikit ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Ujung pistol miliknya itu benar – benar menempel dan sedikit menekan di pelipisnya dan juga pistol itu memiliki banyak peluru.

"Aku tidak pernah bertindak gegabah, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringainya. "Bagaimana jika kita mati bersama? Aku menembak kepalamu dan biarkan polisi itu menembak kepalaku."

"Kau gila?!"

"Ya! Aku gila karena mu, Baekhyun!"

"C-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendadak panik ketika dengan berani Chanyeol menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun!"

"A-apa? A-apa yang kau katakan?" Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun mengendur begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol penuh menelisik.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Ujar Chanyeol dengan melembut. Ujung pistol itu turun menelusuri pipi Baekhyun dan berakhir di bawah dagu Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat sedikit dagu Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhirnya. Ciuman terakhir dari cinta terakhirnya. Dan tanpa dia duga, ciuman itu di balas oleh Baekhyun.

Dan mungkin inilah akhir cinta seorang mafia di akhiri sebuah suara dua kali tembakan yang memeka telinga di musim dingin yang saat ini sedang di hujani salju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terjatuh."

"Chanyeol jatuhkan tubuhmu sekarang."

"Park Chanyeol kau dengar suaraku? Terjatuh sekarang!"

"Park Dobi sialan itu!"

Seorang pria yang sedari tadi memanggil nama Park Chanyeol itu menggeram dengan kesal. Ia membanting kertas – kertas berjudul 'Mafia' yang sedari tadi di gulungnya. Dengan pandangan kesal ia mengalihkan padangannya dari monitar ke pria tinggi yang masih saja terdiam berdiri.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Teriaknya dengan lantang. Semua orang yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya akhirnya terhenti mendengar intruksi itu. Pria yang bertugas sebagai sutradara itu menghampiri pemainnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sini?! Kau seharusnya terjatuh! Lihat? Bajumu sudah penuh dengan darah." Omelnya pada Chanyeol. "Ini sudah hampir klimaks bodoh!" Ia mengurutkan dahinya frustasi, padahal akting dari Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa. Meskipun bukan seorang aktor tapi Chanyeol benar – benar menghayati perannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol sehingga tidak mengikuti intruksinya.

"Oh Sehun." Suara berat yang memanggil namanya membuatnya kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Apa?" sahutnya dengan ketus.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pada Sehun. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa akhir cerita yang seperti ini. Akan aku rubah skenarionya." Kaki Chanyeol langsung melangkah setelah mengatakan itu. Sehun menatap Baekhyun – yang seorang aktor, lawan main dari Chanyeol yang juga melingkup sebagai kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli. Ia menerima minuman dari asistennya. Sehun mendengus kesal dan langsung mengejar Chanyeol.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Sehun menahan siku Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengejarnya. Chanyeol menatap datar pada Sehun – seorang aktor yang sedang mencoba membuat sebuah film pendek yang sialnya bekerja sama dengan kekasih dan juga dirinya.

"Kenapa? Aku pembuat skenario cerita ini. Jadi aku bebas untuk mengubahnya."

"Tapi ini project filmku, Park Chanyeol!" Tandasnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak. aku tidak mau akhir cerita yang menyedihkan seperti ini."

"Apa kau pikir semua cerita harus berakhir bahagia?"

Pertanyaan Sehun berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Kita break satu jam!" Teriaknya yang di sahut oleh krunya. Ia memegang bahu Chanyeol dan menepuknya pelan.

"Pikirkanlah lagi, kau tahu? Jika berakhir bahagia mungkin para penonton akan semakin bingung jadi ku pikir sad ending tidak terlalu buruk. Dan jika di pikirkan lagi percintaan seorang mafia dan seorang polisi pasti tidak ada yang berakhir bahagia. Satu jam lagi kita kembali syuting untuk adegan terakhir." Ujar Sehun setelah itu ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam sendirian.

Tubuh Chanyeol terkejut ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya dan sebuah kepala muncul dari balik punggungnya. "Chanyeol-ah." Suara manja yang memanggil namanya mampu membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Oh, hai sayang."

Tubuh Baekhyun melangkah ke depan tubuh Chanyeol, ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau kenapa? Padahal aktingmu sungguh luar biasa tadi."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa dan tidak mau jika film ini berakhir tragis seperti ini."

"Tidak apa – apa, Chan. Ini hanya sebuah film dan kau –"

"Tapi yang saat ini peran adalah kau dan aku, Baek. Ini kita! Dan aku tidak mau akhir tragis seperti itu." Potong Chanyeol dengan cepat sedikit emosi.

"Lalu kau akhir yang seperti apa? Si mafia bebas dari hukuman dan membawa kabur polisi itu? atau polisi itu membantu si mafia terbebas dari hukuman? Atau seperti apa Park Chanyeo?! Sudahlah ikuti saja alur cerita yang ada dan benar kata Sehun, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun yang tadinya berniat untuk menenangkan kekasihnya malah ikut tersulut emosinya.

Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol membuang mukanya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. "Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti ajakanmu untuk bermain film ini dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika akhir ceritanya di ubah oleh Oh Sehun sialan itu seenak pantatnya."

"Oh ya! Benar! Seharusnya kau tidak usah menuruti semua keinginanku sekalian! Bahkan sampai saat ini kau tidak juga mau menikahiku!"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan hal yang paling di bencinya keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Oh sial, lagi – lagi Baekhyun mengungkit masalah itu dan lagi – lagi pasti Baekhyun tidak mau tidur seranjang lagi dengannya selama seminggu.

"Ti-tidak Baekhyun sayang. Maksudku tidak seperti itu – "

Baekhyun menghindar ketika Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangannya. "Jangan dekati aku! Jangan salahkan aku jika besok aku menikah dengan orang lain seperti Oh Sehun misalnya. Ah benar, aku akan meminta Sehun untuk menikahiku bukan dengan Park Idiot yang tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

"Tidak Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu sungguh! Baekhyun sayang, kau tidak mau di amuk oleh rusa jantan itu, kan sayang?"

Langkah kakinya pergi dari area itu dan di ikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sedang membujuk rayu sang kekasih. Well, bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun adalah tipikal keras kepala dan tak mudah di bujuk rayu kalaupun berhasil itu semua karena ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The End]**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **curhat bentar**

dateng lagi dengan ff oneshot chanbaek. well, tadinya ini ff buat hunhan tapi karna kurang dapet feelnya jadilah chanbaek. tadinya juga pengen bikin yang mellow nyesek gimana gitu yg akhirnya sad ending tapi kaga bisa:'v jadi jangan heran kalo di setiap ff oneshot endingnya maksa wuakak/tabok/ cerita chanbaek epilog masih ada sangkut pautnya sama epilog di black beauty. ff ini terinspirasi setelah nonton trailer fanfict yg judulnya agent sama abis nonton fifty shades of grey:'v jangan protes kalo ncnya ga hot, ga kuku ga nana;'v

sekian yo, nantikan ff selanjutnya.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Bogor, Minggu/25 September 2016/ 1:23**


End file.
